Gevinnis Duskraven
Appearance Gevinnis is, at a word, average. Very little about him stands out compared to other Sin'dorei. Normal height, with his build leaning slightly towards the 'beefy' end of Blood Elven physique due to his prefrence for heavy armour and martial training. His eyes are a vibrant emerald green like all other Blood Elves. His hair, somewhat of an uncommon shade of black compared to the dyes normally used by other Blood Elves ( although he'll insist it's a natural black, such is his vanity ). He keeps it back, with a small topknot. What facial hair he does have is kept in a trimmed soulpatch on his chin. He has very little obvious scarring on his face. Background Short background due to time constraints by the author and the fact that he's lazy and has the brain capacity of a pea For the majority of his first century, he was a flippant and flamboyant youth. Sampling all the wonders he could find, be they alcohol, drugs or the opposite sex. His second and third centuries were marked by him settling down into the clerical order of Silvermoon, dutifuly tending to his people's spiritual needs and healing. This continued all the way up until around fifty years before the Dark Portal, where he joined the congregation of Archbishop Alonsus Faol, becoming a member of the human Church of the Light. During the second war, he joined the Silver Hand as a Paladin after the battle of Blackrock Mountain. While he never sought accolades or promotions, Gevinnis did earn recognition for his selfless work in the rebuilding of Stormwind and other ruined Alliance nations including Khaz Modan and the Hillsbrad area. During the time period between the Second and Third wars, he wandered Lordaeron, dispensing the Light's justice on brigands and other lawbreakers, giving out the Light's benediction to those who needed it as well. After the destruction of the Sunwell, Gevinnis was affected by it like all High Elves. In his desperation, and to his shame, he sought out magical sources to keep himself from wasting away. He sought out magi, draining them of their magic. He sought out covens of warlocks, draining the fel energies out of them and their demons, tainting himself as surely as any other Blood Elf did when they used the methods Kael'thas supported. Wandering the ruins of Lordaeron, a ruined and shattered shell of his former self, he encountered the Argent Dawn as well as wandering groups of Blood Elves. Both of these influences during those tragic and chaotic months helped reforge Gevinnis, the Argent's faith and stability tempered by the feelings of melancholy and revenge shared with other Sin'dorei. Opting instead to remain with the Dawn instead of joining many of the wandering bands of Sin'dorei who went to join their Prince in Dalaran, Gevinnis submerged himself in the Dawn's teachings. Eventually, Gevinnis joined the Brotherhood of Light, ascending to that most secretive of Argent sub-groups. He stayed within the Dawn and the Brotherhood until Tirion renamed them into the Argent Crusade, following the organisation into Northrend and battling the Lich King's many horrors. He had the honour of being one of the many Argents to assault the Icecrown Citadel, and is still frequently called upon to lead excusions into that hellish fortress on cleaning up operations. Other than that, Gevinnis has begun to retire himself to Silvermoon in an effort to reconnect with the people that have changed so much in so short a time. Time within the Brotherhood of Light has given Gevinnis the dicipline to wean himself off all sources of arcane magic, voluntarily cutting himself off from the Sunwell's energies as well so that he is purely reliant on his own skills, instead of an outside source that could bring him to his knees if destroyed. Rumour also has it that Gevinnis Duskraven's time in the Brotherhood of Light brought him into the secret circles of the Argent Dawn Templars... Personality Gevinnis is self-reliant, confident and approachable. His time in the Dawn ( and later, the Crusade ) has given him a heavy respect of both Alliance orientated races and those within the Horde. "Sunwell above, some of my best friends and lovers, weren't Sin'dorei at all" -Gevinnis, quoted in idle conversation in Orgrimmar He is fairly grounded, holding himself above nobbody and embracing the ideals of humility and self-sacrifice that all Paladins should aspire to. See also This is a work in progress article. Category:Characters